27 April 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-04-27 Comments *Start of show: "Well good evening team, it's nice to be back after a week away in foreign parts. In tonight's programme, a chance to join your neighbours in a spot of belly dancing, the Finnish entrant for this year's Eurovision Song Contest and a top Swedish sound, it doesn't sound too riveting does it, but do stick around" *Peel came back from a holiday road trip to Sweden from the UK with the family. *Peel complains to Janice Long that everything was shut whilst in Sweden and if anything was open, it was too expensive. He also says that Denmark was not much better, when driving through that country. Peel also says that he drove inside the bottom corner of Norway as well, mentioning seeing the beauty of the frozen lakes and countryside and wanted to go back there, but people advised it was also too expensive. *Peel mentioned that he drove 2700 miles in 10 days during his European road trip and says that his children were well behaved. *Peel plays a Swedish record he bought in Sweden from an artist called Hemliga Bryan. *Peel mentions one of his high points was in Scandanavia, was where he ate lunch in a place with a rude name in Denmark with the family, which he couldn't reveal on radio. Sessions *Laibach #2. Recorded: 1987-04-07 *Mangrove Steel Band #1. Recorded: 1987-03-22. Broadcast: 01 April 1987 Tracklisting *Fall: There's A Ghost In My House (7") Beggars Banquet :(JP: 'This is a Finnish band called Pistepirkko. I have to admit I did not get far as Finland, although this was my ambition over the past week, but I did get to my secondary objective, which was a factory in Huskvarna, where my fridge was made and I took a photograph of the factory and a photograph taken of the entire family standing outside it as well') *22 Pistepirkko: Geronimo (LP - The Kings Of Hong Kong) Euros *Mangrove Steel Band: Josephine (session) (Billy Ocean cover) *Solution Unknown: The Pain Of Fear (7" - Taken For Granted E.P.) Self-Destruct *Sugar Ray Dinke: Cabrini Green Rap (12") Flame *Hemliga Bryan: Hej, Hej, Hemskt Mycket Hej :(JP: 'Festive Fifty stuff or I'm a Swede, well they are anyway, that's Hemliga Bryan and Hej Hej Hemskt Mycket Hej, I shall play that again and I'm very partial to that I must say, most peculiar record, who knows what it's about, quite clearly if you are Swedish, you exactly know what it's about') *Smiths: Sweet And Tender Hooligan (12") Reprise *Laibach: Leben-Tod (session) *Pigbros & The Membranes: Stopped Myself In Time (12" - Now Is The Time To Remove Your Mask) Cake *Mangrove Steel Band: I Shot the Sherrif (session) (Bob Marley cover) *Beat: I Confess (LP - Special Beat Service) Go-Beat *Victims Family: Lock Of Interest (v/a LP - Viva Umkhonto!) Konkurrel *Public Enemy: Timebomb (LP - Yo! Bum Rush The Show) Def Jam * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * File ;Name *1) 020A-B1869XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B1869XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 ;Length *1) 0:54:36 *2) 1:03:05 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1869/1) Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library